


If I Came Home Right Now, What Would I Find Out?

by Longanimals



Series: Kinktober 2020 [14]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cheating, Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/F, Femslash, Friends to Lovers, Girls Kissing, Kinktober 2020, Lesbian Sex, Muscles, Oral Sex, Post-Chapter 699 (Naruto), Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longanimals/pseuds/Longanimals
Summary: Hinata isn’t quite satisfied with Naruto’s performance in bed, so she turns toward her friends Sakura and Temari for a little female companionship. Takes place in between chapter 699 and the beginning of Boruto, some time after everyone got married. Fanbox supporters got to read this, along with all other Kinktober stories, a week early.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Temari/Haruno Sakura
Series: Kinktober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921867
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	If I Came Home Right Now, What Would I Find Out?

**Author's Note:**

> [Day 14-NTR] Except for the whole "cheating" thing, this fic is actually pretty vanilla. Also, this isn't me character bashing Naruto; I want him to be happy, but I'm a such sucker for the "someone in a straight relationship cheating on their partner with their queer friends" trope that shounen manga is just so ripe with.

Hinata swallows nervously. “A-Are you sure that this is alright?”

“Of course it is! You’ve been complaining to us nonstop over the past few weeks about Naruto’s lackluster performance in bed. You were silently begging for us to come and help you out!” Sakura assures her.

“B-But what if he finds out?”

“Don’t worry, he won’t. I made sure that he’s out with Shikamaru and Choji and all the other boys painting the town red,” Temari says coolly.

“O-Okay,,,”

Temari and Sakura both smile warmly at her and strip naked. Hinata’s cloudy eyes widen when she sees her friends’ perky breasts and tight abs, toned from long hours of diligent training and cardio. “Why do you look so surprised, Hinata? I know this isn’t this first time you’ve seen a girl naked before,” Sakura asks, tilting her head quizzically.

“That was different...That was so we could take a public bath, not...have sex…”

The two women stare awkwardly at Hinata, who’s still fully-clothed and sheepishly looking off to the side. “Why don’t you get naked too, Hinata?” Temari suggests.

Hinata buries her face in her hands, blushing furiously. “I-I can’t! It’s too scary to do it with another girl, much less two of them!”

Temari and Sakura exchange glances. “How about this: What if I kissed Temari and showed you what it’s like?”

Both Hinata and Temari are surprised by her suggestion. “Well, if you think it would help…” Hinata says, removing her hands from her face.

Sakura nods and turns towards a now-blushing Temari. She closes her eyes and leans in, lips puckered. Temari bites her lip and groans under her breath. She doesn’t really like being put on the spot like this, but...fuck it, Sakura is just so damn cute that she can’t say no. She leans forward and meets Sakura’s lips. They’re so soft and tender… Sasuke is a very lucky man that he gets to kiss her at any time guilt-free.

The two kunoichi start off slow, moaning softly and gently running their smooth fingers along each other’s thighs. However, passion soon sets in, and both of them forget their original intent. Temari grabs the back of Sakura’s head and forces her deeper into the kiss while Sakura rubs two fingers along Temari’s slit, coaxing out her girly precum. Their moans get louder, Temari’s fingers interlocking with Sakura’s bubblegum pink hair and tracing her digits along the entrance to Sakura’s pussy with her free hand. Hinata watches in wide-eyed awe as the two go at it with reckless abandon. It looks a lot more passionate and enjoyable than when she has sex with Naruto, which usually just means him thrusting into her a few times and finishing within three minutes. If she were to leave these two alone, they’d surely forget about her and just have sex with each other for who knows how long…

Taking an uncharacteristically assertive turn, Hinata clears her throat to get their attention. Sakura and Temari’s eyes widen and they freeze, looking at her like deer in headlights before quickly pulling away from each other.

“Okay, well, that was just a quick taste of how girls have sex with each other,” Sakura says, awkwardly clearing her throat.

Hinata nods. “Yes, I think I do. It looks like a lot of fun!”

Sakura grins. “It is! Now, just take off your clothes and we can get started.”

With slightly shaky hands, Hinata strips naked, revealing her body in all its petite glory. Sakura claps her hands to her face and squeals. “Ahhh! You’re so cute, Hinata!”

“T-Thank you…” Hinata says sheepishly, blushing and covering up her A cup breasts with her biceps. “So now what?”

“Now you lay down on your back and let us take care of you,” Temari purrs seductively, her eyes glued to Hinata’s lithe thighs and imagining what’s between them.

“But...You won’t feel good if all you’re doing is pleasing me…”

“Oh, honey, what kinda lies has Naruto pumped in that pretty little head of yours?” Sakura says, shaking her head disappointedly. “Sex is a two-way street. Even if all you’re doing is fingering your partner or something where the pleasure is one-sided, it should feel good for everyone involved. If it doesn’t, then whoever you’re with either isn’t the one or they’re just awful in the bedroom. And considering who your husband is, it could honestly be either/or.”

“But we can talk about that heavy stuff later. For now, let’s worry about giving you the attention you deserve, Hinata,” Temari husks with half-lidded eyes.

Hinata hesitates for a moment, then lays down on her back. Heart pounding, she spreads her legs, hands still covering her nipples. Temari groans as she feasts her eyes upon Hinata’s bright pink pussy, sporting a cute black tuft just above her clit. She lays down on her belly in front of her and grabs her thighs, licking her lips eagerly. Hinata watches with cautious excitement as her friend leans down and plants a long, soft kiss on her sensitive clit. A jolt of electric pleasure shoots up Hinata’s spine. She throws her head back and moans loudly, running her thin fingers up her torso. Just that single kiss in the right place from another girl made her feel better than _anything_ Naruto’s done to her.

Temari gently pulls her head back and looks up at Hinata. “Are you ready to keep going?”

She nods eagerly in response. Temari flashes a sultry grin before going back down to Hinata’s pussy. Taking it to the next level, she traces her tongue around her pussy lips, her hot breath gently tickling the sensitive flesh of her mound. Hinata moans and subconsciously grabs the back of Temari’s head, forcing her down into her pussy. Sakura bites her lip, idly stroking her clit and enjoying the show. Incredibly turned on by Hinata’s newfound confidence, Temari slips her tongue inside her pussy. She searches for her sensitive spots, using the flowing intensity of Hinata’s moans and the movements of her thighs as a gauge.

No longer satisfied with just being a spectator, Sakura sits down next to Hinata’s face and leans down. For a moment, she just admires the positively adorable expression Hinata makes when she’s feeling genuine pleasure. _No chance in hell has Naruto ever seen this face!_ Sakura thinks to herself, grinning deviously. She closes her eyes and seals her lips around Hinata’s. Hinata lets out a muffled gasp of surprise, but she adapts in no time. She weaves her fingers into Sakura’s bubblegum pink hair and moans softly as her friend gently slips her tongue into her mouth. Sakura exhales hotly through her nose as she gingerly intertwines her tongue with Hinata’s.

Hinata’s eyes squeeze shut and she moans loudly into Sakura’s mouth. Her body spasms as she hits her climax, hot girlcum gushing out of her pussy and straight into Temari’s mouth. Temari greedily guzzles it down, her brow furrowing slightly as her tongue darts around her pussy dexterously to make sure not a single drop goes to waste.

Once Hinata exhales softly onto Sakura’s upper lip, she knows that her orgasm has pissed. She pulls away from her friend’s mouth with a wet _*pwah!*_ and kneels next to her, smiling warmly at her. Temari lifts her head and licks her lips to get the last remaining drops of pussy juices stuck to it, looking up at Hinata with bright eyes.

“So? What did you think?” Sakura asks eagerly.

“I-I liked it...A lot more than I thought I would…” Hinata replies through slightly labored breaths.

“Would you like to do it again?” Temari asks, wiping her mouth on her wrist.

Hinata’s eyes widen in surprise. “You can have sex more than once at a time?”

Sakura sighs. “Girl, we really need to talk about your husband… Anyways, switch with me, Temari! I wanna taste her pussy and give it some love, Sakura-style!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the story, consider following me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/longanimals_w) (@longanimals_w) and checking out my [carrd](https://longanimals.carrd.co/) for links to my HentaiFoundry, Pixiv and more.


End file.
